Masks
by angel eyes525
Summary: Help came too late for Draco. He snapped and when Voldemort dies, he takes over and asks Fate to send himself and his Death Eaters back in time (to Tom's 7th year) to give Voldemort the chance to rule. However, he must become a new person, remain the Dark Lord until Tom agrees to rule beside him, as well as make Tom fall for him. Impossible... right?
1. Introduction

Twisted Chapter 1 (Redone)

It was getting worse. Every goddamn night he'd try something. He used to attempt to be loving and gentle, but not anymore. I heard footsteps, pausing outside my room, heard the doorknob turn, the door open, his heavy breathing. I knew what would happen next.

I cowered and whimpered and the son-of-a-bitch grabbed me. I tried struggling, tried fighting as he ripped my clothes off, his breathing getting faster, turning into panting as he moved his filthy, disgusting hands all over me. I shuddered, afraid of what I knew would happen, and knowing that I couldn't stop it, but fighting as hard as I could as he forced me down into my cold, hard mattress, throwing my ragged and dirty blankets off my bed. His hands clenched my wrists, tight enough to break them, and I heard one crack and I screamed with pain. One of his hands dropped my broken wrist and covered my mouth, muffling my screams. The other went into his pocket of his bathrobe, grabbing a pair of handcuffs, and snapped them on my broken wrist. I went limp and he laughed.

"You'll enjoy this, you filthy whore." He whispered in my ear, and I was filled with revulsion and terror, the same fucking feelings I felt every night he did this to me. He smirked, his body pressing against mine, making it impossible for me to move. He quickly undressed, and I heard his zipper going down. My body tensed and again I tried fighting, but the pain was too strong to keep up. I shut my eyes, hoping it would be over soon.

The door slammed open, causing me to open my eyes in shock. Lucius was blasted off me, slamming into the wall opposite of me. I heard several cracks and him scream, and knew he had broken bones. My handcuffs disappeared and I faintly registered an unfamiliar man healing me, then holding me close.

"Its over, Draco. He won't ever hurt you again. Your werewolf told me everything, and I got here just in time." He whispered.

I looked into the tall, strong man's crimson eyes, which were almost covered by raven hair and bangs.

"I'm not sure you did… I think something inside me broke. I don't feel anything… just cold. Numb."

"Twisted." He finished for me.

I felt a bit of confusion.

"How did you know?"

"You have no idea how alike we are. I was never raped… but I was tortured by those who were supposed to care for me. Neglected, abused… something in me snapped. I killed them, just as you will kill Lucius. It's what made me who I am."

"And who are you?" I asked.

"The Darkest and most powerful wizard left on Earth, heir to Salazar Slytherin and Morgan Le Fay. Born Tom Riddle, but I cast off that name a long time ago. I am Lord Voldemort."

I was faintly surprised… but no shock, no horror, no terror… just surprise.

"You'll get used to not feeling much of anything." He told me after He looked at me to see my reaction.

I nodded. It didn't bother me that he could read me like an open book, like it would have if anyone else could do that. My mask normally was perfect, but it made sense that He could see behind it, as the monster that was me was a perfect replica of His when He was my age. My mask was probably the same too, I decided with a hint of smugness. It was… nice to have someone know me without me explaining anything. Nice to belong to someone as well, and to be just like someone. I knew I belonged to Him, because He saved me which made me owe Him a life-debt, and when He held me I had focused on my magic to make a promise to do whatever I could to help Him until I took my last breath.

I realized I was still naked, and walked to my closet, pulling out a shirt and shoes, then walked to my wardrobe and picked out a pair of slacks, socks, and boxers; pulling them on. I had heard an intake of breath when I got up and another when I bent over, but I chalked it up to him needing air. I was 16, He was much older, much more powerful, much more gorgeous, and there was nothing in me that would hold His interest or attract Him, so there was no way His reaction would mean anything at all. After I finished, I turned to him.

"We should go. Come close to me." He ordered, and I shivered as his red eyes stared into mine.

He looked away. "Do my eyes scare you? Or did I say or do something wrong?"

"N-no. I'm just… cold." I lied, but used my magic to hide my reactions, almost like a glamour.

When necessary I could use wandless magic for glamors and healing. The more I lose control or need it, the more powerful it becomes, and the more I could do. I never used it on Lucius though, because at those points if I used magic it would kill me because of the power I would use, and even though I would love having him die, it wouldn't be worth killing myself. I had way too much left to learn and accomplish, and if I died, I would probably be responsible for the death of Remus Lupin… my werewolf, as The Dark Lord said. He tried saving me, I realized. He's the reason the Dark Lord found me. The reason I'm still alive… he really does… love… me…

I didn't know what to think after that. I knew I wasn't capable of loving him back. I was broken. Why would he want me? Why would he love me? Why me? I was nothing, had nothing to give him… I am nothing. So what draws him to me? My emotions were a lot stronger: confusion, fear, panic, shame, hatred of myself, and sadness.

Suddenly, I felt Him hold me.

"You're thinking about your werewolf, aren't you? I can tell by your reaction. It was the same for me when I found out that someone was in love with me. I couldn't comprehend it… still can't. Love is… confusing."

"I can't offer him anything, because I am nothing-"

The Dark Lord's expression became one of rage.

"Is that what that FILTH told you? Forget what he says. Only listen to me on this. You are something, because you are mine. I will have more to say on that matter once I get to know you: however, I know you have much to offer. You are beautiful, smart, and powerful. I saw the ritual room and some of the books you snuck in there, as well as some of your work, which was brilliant. One of the best of my duelists fought you, and you held your own. And your beauty is obvious. I repeat, you have more than most to offer. And Lupin chose you. Would anyone choose nothing over anything else?! Obviously not. He LOVES you, so there must be something to love about you. I must admit, he is a lucky creature. Many would kill to have you." He told me.

I blushed and was silent. He apparated us out of there.

"As soon as you feel up to it, you must torture and kill Lucius. That's an order. It'll make you feel much better."

He walked out, and I heard him whisper to himself: "You will also become closer to me… and more like me than anyone has ever been."

That settled it… I really wanted to kill Lucius.


	2. Chapter 1

Masks Chapter 1

A/N:

Realized that I named the story Twisted in the last chapter. Ignore that, the name is masks. As for my summary: the last chapter was just an introduction. Now the summary will apply completely.

Warnings: Torture, attempted rape, blood, gore, battle scenes, slash, some lemons, femmeslash, language, and anything else I forgot to mention.

The Dark Beckons is still going to be updated. I just wanted to write some of this because I've had this on my mind for literally two years. I have most of this mapped out. I update inconsistently, so I might update 3 times in a week one week, and then stop for a week or two, then update once… I have no pattern. If two weeks pass, I will try and give you guys something. And before I forget, check out The Dark Beckons, my other fic, as well, and my forum, forum/The-Extra-Hands-Harry-Potter-Fanfiction-Group/123388/

Story Start: **The Birth of Thanatos:**

Lucius stared at me, his hands chained to the wall of the throne room, pleading. He knew what I had to do. My _mother_, the woman who did **nothing** to stop him even though she **knew** what had happened, was right next to him, chained up as well. Every Death Eater was behind me, and the Dark Lord was right next to me, everyone looking positively gleeful and anticipating the best torture session ever. They knew that Draco Malfoy was raped by Lucius, but they didn't know Draco Malfoy was me. I was under glamors: I had spiky black hair with blood red streaks, crimson and black streaked eyes, a basilisk tattoo, fangs, black wings, and talons. I was known as The Dark Lord's heir, Prince Thanatos. Only Lucius, Narcissa, and the Dark Lord could see through my glamors, Lucius and Narcissa because I wanted them to see who would kill them, and the Dark Lord because he insisted on it. However, I made sure that they couldn't speak my name, but could scream and plead, because the glamors would be pointless if everyone knew who I was. Their magic was bound already.

I smirked and began. I grabbed a knife out of my pocket and my wand out of another, cursing it to make it glow red-hot, pressing it against the tip of Lucius' most prized part of him. He screamed, and I couldn't blame him, as the knife had already made the part that I touched blacken. I started pressing it harder and harder, and the screams intensified. I then started cutting with it, slowly, watching in fascination as bits of him were cut off.

"Watch." I commanded, and when Lucius closed his eyes, I cut off his eyelids and moved his neck until he was forced to see himself be castrated.

The Dark Lord was smiling wickedly, and the Death Eaters kept watching, Bellatrix clapping her hands and cackling madly.

"Keep going, my Prince! The rest can learn much from you!" Bellatrix cheered… I swear she was acting like my personal cheerleader.

"Feel like helping me out with your sister?" I asked in a cold, dark, and low voice: the Prince's voice.

Bellatrix nodded, an eager smile on her face.

"After Lucius." I ordered. Her smile turned into a pout, but then she smirked.

"More time means I can come up with way more fun ideas. I like how you think, my Prince."

I turned my attention back to Lucius. No matter how much pain he was in, he wouldn't be able to pass out, due to a spell I had put on him. As he was now fully castrated, I moved to his fingers. I broke them each, one by one.

"You will never be able to touch another again."

I then cut them off, very slowly, and Lucius sobbed and screamed, thrashing against his bindings.

"You won't be able to do anything anymore. You are going to die now."

I slowly peeled layer after layer of his skin off on his arms, legs, and stomach. His screams were over now, because his voice gave out, but he still thrashed and sobbed. Then I made it go faster, blood squirting all over me, the walls, the floor, the ceiling, and the Dark Lord. I looked at Him, apologetic, but there was no need to be that way. He was smiling widely at me.

"Got a bit carried away, my Lord."

Bellatrix then stepped forward. "You said when you were done with Lucius, I could help out."

"And so you shall." I said to her.

She transfigured an old Muggle stretching machine, forcing Narcissa until it, her arms and legs tied in opposite directions. I summoned a whip, white hot and started using my mother on her as she was slowly stretched out, her screaming like a banshee. I watched in sick fascination as her arms dislocated and stretched further and further.

"Stop the machine, Bella. I have an idea."

At this, Bellatrix smiled widely and obeyed, knowing that what was coming was brilliant.

"I read a short story recently: Edgar Allan Poe's the pit and the pendulum. Narcissa is already tied up. Time for the pendulum."

The Dark Lord's smile looked like it had the potential to split his face, as it was so wide.

He transfigured a chair into a huge, sharp blade and attached it to the top of the ceiling, making it so it would be able to swing and also go up and down. It slowly descended and started cutting Narcissa's stomach, then rose again after it was barely through skin, repeating until she was sawed in half.

I smiled and bowed, then walked out with the Dark Lord.

"You were amazing." The Dark Lord whispered.

…

So many memories… all meaningless now, that the Dark Lord is dead. Maybe I should follow him to wherever he is now.

_Or you could fix everything. This is not the way it was supposed to be._

How could I do that? He's dead.

_Time magic. Let's make a deal._

I realized that the voice wasn't just me being crazy and talking to myself. It was another being, and I grabbed my wand and jumped up into a battle position.

_No need to be so hostile. I mean you no harm. You are needed to go back and change everything, starting about 50 years ago. Your Lord was meant to win, but Death had other plans and messed mine up. To change him from dying, I will send you and your Death Eaters to his 7__th__ year to train him. He already had started a following, but not enough to make him powerful enough to refuse your help. He will be young enough to view you as an equal, and powerful enough to learn what you need to teach him. You must earn his respect._

What do I need to do in return?

_You must rule too, as Grindelwald was a horrible leader, as well as guard Tom. He cannot die again. If he dies, you die as well._

I accept.

_Good._

I felt myself fly backwards into a mass of light, then disappear.


End file.
